Everyone in your party has died
by canIhaveaPennameLater
Summary: "Everyone in your party has died?" A question written in bold red type. An offer too tempting. "I can save you from death." "I can save you all. For a price..." Taking place, obviously, when certain trolls break there think pans and trolls be dieing. This is not a reset/scratch... but if I say more it will spoil it.
1. Prelude

A/N: This is/was an idea I had for a fan adventure for the MSPA forums, but the doubting side of me said I would fail seeing as I'm a newbie to the form. Now, this will be my first HomeStuck fan fiction; saying 'be gentle to my frail newbie-ness' is soo typical. Lets just say; if I get good reviews/interest, I'll swallow the bullet and kill my drawing hand.

Also... how do people add color to there type here?

* * *

The words appeared on your screen completely out of the blue. No line that said who was trolling you or even something that would remotely be considered a conversation starter. The immediate answer in your head is to ignore this person; this was not the time for some unknown person to be trolling you. But the type grabs your eyes with there mockery of a color.

**SS:** _Everyone in your party has died?_

You only manage to stare at the red type on your screen, as if waiting for it to tell of who it was. Except it doesn't and the red letters seem blinding in there redness.

**SS:** _It would seem that my assumptions are correct._

It is only then that you realize that this SS person has distracted you from what really needs to be done, which is not joining the cold bodies on the floor. You start to type a message but decide against it, stabbing the backspace button as a new message appears which only makes you stab the button harder.

**SS:** _I see you are not among the dead._

**SS:** _Yet. That is._

**SS:** _You do know how hard it is to find someone. Alive._

Glaring at the screen is not helping the situation but you do it anyway. The distant sounds of your soon cause of death are temporarily blocked. The want to smash this mystery person's face into the screen is too strong; the only pull back to reality is the red which is the cause of your frustration. Another honk echoes and the need to run screams at the back of your mind.

**SS:** _I would advise against that._

Anger quickly fades to confusion, as finally your fingers tap the keys...

**GA:** AGAINST WHAT FUCKASS.

**SS:** _Leaving that spot._

**SS:** _It was hard enough to find your location on this timeline. Karkat._

It doesn't occur to you that you are not on your own account or station. The font color would probably have been a hint but you are far too gone to care. Too gone to care that this person knows who you are despite everything. The only thing that seems to register is that if you don't move now, SS won't be the only blindingly red in this room.

**GA:** GOOD LUCK WITH THAT. THE SHIT HAS HIT THE WHIRLING DEVICE.

**SS:** _I'm well aware of the smell of the whirling device._

Against the red words you do leave that room. Not even sparring a glance back to see if this mystery person knew about your disobedience.

**SS:** _Such a pity._

**SS:** _Such a problematic one you are._

The room goes silent except the distant honking.

* * *

=** _Be someone else_**

In another location or perhaps time. A certain troll gets a message from the red typing stranger. They are taking cover in a room, back pressed to a wall so an attack from behind is impossible.

**SS:** _According to your comrade. Everyone is dead. Or should I say, dieing at this possible moment or time._

**SS:**_ Oh. Such a pity. You are not much of a talker are you._

Grey fingers type a response. One that doesn't matter what it's content is of because it went off the topic this SS seems to be getting at. However, this typed conversation seems to be going much better then the one with Karkat. But it's time to get back to business here.

**SS:** _All that doesn't matter now._

**SS:** _I can offer you something. Such a thing that in the human phrasing "would be hard to refuse."_

Red type going silent for a small moment that seems longer then it is, causing the other to type a response of interest in this offer. Being told it wasn't something only a human would be interested in, that a human wouldn't be able to handle such an offer. The web is well weaved in this mystery person's words.

**SS:** _I need someone of your blood color to pull off this so called miracle._

**SS:** _It is within my power to save you._

**SS:** _To save you all from certain death. Save you all from the darkness._

It's a lie of course. Unknown to the troll, blood color has nothing to do with this. This troll is wise to not fall hook-line-and-sinker for this possible trap. Asking all the right questions and getting vague answers. If something seems fishy, most likely it is and this reeks of too good to be true fish stink.

**SS:** _Ha! Oh you are a cleaver one. You want to know why you. Simply because, like I confessed, I need you._

**SS:** _The others have agreed. All I need is the final piece._

**SS:** _All I need is for you to say you will._

**SS:** _Be the unknown savior of your comrades. They will all be saved. What is there to lose?_

Grey fingers hesitate over the keys for a moment. Sounds echo in the distance to remind you of your current situation. After much hesitation you blindly type your answer, not realizing that the other sent you a message not even a second before you hit the send button.

**SS:** _Of course there is a price. I can save you all for a price. You will be your comrades messiah and all I ask is a small something in return._

Your eyes go wide at the realization that you agreed to this. You knew this was fishy!

**SS:** _Wonderful! It is a pleasure doing businesses with you._

Fingers type frantically to protest but you can't take it back. You agreed to this.

**SS:** _Oh, no, no. You agreed! Can't take_ it_ back. The wheels are already in motion._

**SS:** _Now. I will perform for you. A real mother fucking miracle._

Everything goes black and you're vaguely aware of a voice soft and yet cruel, as your vision fades away.

_"I'll be coming to collect your part of the deal later. For now. Enjoy this while you can 'merciful messiah'."_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter. Stuff came up in real life and I didn't have a chance to get on the computer (then more stuff. Then drama... my excuses suck). I didn't want the prologue to have sat here this long since it was a challenge to get the feel with written words, that SS and the troll that agreed to the deal are suppose to be a mystery for now. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**== Wake up...**

That would be easier said then done. Considering you are currently in denial of all you are feeling. Which is that you are actually alive. You remember clearly dieing, you had to have died; in fact you did die and. And this. This was so strange. You remember your death so clearly, it hurt as the lance stabbed threw you but in death nothing hurt anymore besides knowing that you where dead and cold.

But right now you are not cold and suddenly everything seems to have stirred back to living and functioning. Finally you open your eyes for a second time and stare at the tree branches and the blue sky with white clouds; actually looking at them as well as the odd flowers you seem to be laying in. Against the small protesting voice in the back of your mind, you sit up to get a better view of this forest you are in or to be more specific this small field filled with flowers which you are guessing is in a forest from the trees at the edges of it.

You are Tavros and uh... how did that leg get broken? Did Vriska do that. It matters not very much, since it looks like someone tried to fix it before you woke up. Except you can't move that foot, they fixed it wrong and there is a small pool of what is not your blood by your leg. It's the thought that matters and there is a nice sturdy stick that could help you with at least walking. Better get moving before some beasts come looking for the source of that blood.

**== This is boring. Be someone else.**

You try to be someone else who is not limping around with a stick. Your choices are limited since everyone else is either: not conscious, blind, high, in an unknown location, drowning, and/or stuck in a tree. Or the author wants to be a jerk and not let you be someone yet.

**==Be the high one**

After much debate you are the high person.

Literally, you are high. The author finds this funny. For you are HIGH... up in a tree, in which you are also currently stuck in. However, this troll does not find that funny. The realization that this is not a dream bubble is much too real for this one, if the pain in her scalp is anything to go on. Unlike Tavros you did not have the leisurely comfort to calmly come to senses that you're alive again. It hit you painfully in the scalp and the only logical explanation is that for some reason you fell from some where in that oddly blue sky. It's hard to see where because of all the branches above you and it hurts to get any view that is not of a blue sky.

If you haven't figured it out, you are now Feferi and your hair is tangled in the branches of this tree. You've tried many ways to get your hair out of the branches, braiding each free parts to keep from it happening again if you fall again and also it keeps you distracted as you think of a better plan. At least it will be easier to get down with your hair not so free. Each branch you end up purposely or accidentally snapping off in your attempts to free more of your hair, you feel bad about but the slowly easing pressure is welcoming. You're at least free enough to notice your chest, your death was not a bad dream if the hole in your shirt is anything to go on or the mangled flesh covering your now healed wound. What is odd is that there is not a trace of the blood on you. It is as if someone cleaned you up before dropping you from the sky, into a tree. You climb carefully up more to untangle more of your hair, which you are sure looks awful with all those messy braids, Kanaya would have a heart attack if she saw it; you will undo it all once you're out of the tree.

From this new view you still can't see where you could have fallen from, there is no sign of a cliff or any such high structure. However, something odd does catch your eye but you have to wait until you're completely free before you can get a better view of it. The sky is quite clear so it makes it easier to stare at the odd darker blue object as her hands are busy with braiding the new free strands. No matter how long you stare, it doesn't make sense and it never moves. It's too far to be what you could have fallen from and even if the top of the tree seems to be closer to go to get a better view; you think it would be better to go down. From the looks of it, it's kind of flat looking and a look at the bottom of it might be easier to get and also get you out of the tree faster. Your hands work quickly to free the last of your hair and you don't bother with braiding it, pulling the mess of braids back with one of your bracelets.

You should probably stick close to the trunk but you can't help the curiosity and move to a closer branch and carefully crawl out. Keeping attention to any signs it will snap as well as the loss of thick support as she moved toward the leafy edges. The blue object looked like it was indeed big. Carefully moving down to lower branches and other things came to better view, which spurred her to go lower to see better. Feferi was still high in the tree and the view of the tops of other trees would soon mess with her view of it. But something was starting to get really familiar about the unmoving blue in the sky, a few branches before she saw a design of some kind appearing. So now a few branches lower, she hoped to see the design better. The familiarity of it made her push her luck as she moved out more and spent more time in the spot. It couldn't be. Moving forward more to push leafy branches from the view. The creaking barely penetrated her concentration on looking at the dark blue lines and pattern. She moved too slow to avoid the branch breaking and dropping her quickly down before she got a good hold on a branch and tried to get a good foot-hold. But a glance at it, even blocked in places by the other trees's branches, it gave a better view and confirmed her suspicions.

In the odd blue of the sky there was a dark blue gate. Too wrapped up in figuring out what it was, she never looked for a way to get to it. But a new mystery showed it's self, the blood dripping from the cuts and scraps on her arms and fingers. The blood coating the bark as she moved her hands to pull herself to a branch for her to step on and get some support to assess the damage. This blood-color, was not the color she knew she should be bleeding. This blood is not a sea-dweller's blood. And as soon as she got herself on a stable thick branch to sit on, it suddenly clicked all the things she didn't feel. Not once did she feel the flutter of her gills on her skin and a panicked feel proved that they where not there, as well as her facial fins. How could she have failed to have noticed this?! She needed a moment to let this sink in, even if the bruising was starting to cause aches in her body and the view of the plush grass still a far distance away.

Feferi Peixes, the highest on the hemospectrum, is in fact now a land-dweller. Letting out a sigh and removing all her golden jewelry, the stuff is only weighing her down anyway; captchaloguing it all before painfully continuing on climbing down the tree.


End file.
